In my hands
by XxEnnisXJackxX
Summary: NoahKit, originally called 'the real reason' Noah is heartbroken when Kit decides to live in the city to start fresh, he does all that he can to get her to stay untill the unthinkable happens...and a nightmare unfolds...don't judge, my first fic...
1. Welcome home

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Home and away except Beau Brady who is currently tied up naked in my basement!  
  
Summery: Noah is heartbroken when Kit decides to live in the city to start fresh, and he tries to get her to stay trying to avoid the real reason he doesn't want her to go!  
  
The palace  
  
"Hey Noah" Scott called as he got back from work,  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Noah called back  
  
"Nothing new" said Scott falling limply on the sofa exhausted  
  
"Is Dani coming round tonight?" asked Noah, "If she is I can always make myself scarce?"  
  
"No, it's alright, me and Kit are going down to the Sutherlands, were celebrating Kit coming home!"  
  
"Oh yeah, how is Kit?" asked Noah.  
  
"She seems fine, but I'm worried she's just putting on a brave face for mum! Can you talk to her again!"  
  
"Why me?!" asked Noah  
  
"Well 'cause you're her counsellor, she listens to you!"  
  
"I've already done what I can, she's on her own from here!"  
  
"Come on man, I'm just asking for you're help"  
  
"Look", said Noah raising his voice "I've done all I can, if I help her now she'll never be able to deal with anything on her own!"  
  
"Yeah", said Scott backing down, realising Noah is right "I'm gonna go and have a shower then" he said going upstairs to get ready for the Sutherlands.  
  
The Sutherlands  
  
"Hey", Scott called knocking on the door of the Sutherlands! Dani came up to him and greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"Get a room," said Jade coming up behind them. Dani silently cursed herself, she had already forgotten that she had just broken up with Nick and was still hurting!  
  
"Sorry Jade" Dani apologised as she led Scott and Kit in!  
  
They were halfway through dinner, nobody had spoken for about 10 minutes, none of the others were fazed by it but Kit couldn't take the silence anymore, she decided that there was no time like the present to break the news!  
  
"..Er.... I was gonna wait until after dinner to tell you this but....er...... I've decided to leave the Bay and go and live in the city with Grandma!" said Kit waiting for the explosion!  
  
"What!" exclaimed Beth, "why, I...I thought you were happy here, what's changed??!!"  
  
Kit hated to see her mother look upset but she couldn't stay anymore! She took a deep breath!  
  
"Its just after everything that's happened I want to start fresh, somewhere where no one knows my past. I'll still come and visit mum, but I can't stay here, I cant!" explained Kit on the verge of tears.  
  
"But why kit I mean..."  
  
Give me one good reason to stay!!" cut in Kit, getting angrier by the second! There was a silence.  
  
"Us" said Beth simply.  
  
Kit sighed, there was no way she could do this without hurting anyone"  
  
"What about Noah?!", Scott asked. Kits head shot up like it did every time Noah's name was mentioned. Everyone was staring at Scott intently! 


	2. Happy families

This chapter is dedicated to sophiethejoker because she was my first ever reviewer!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Noah, what's Noah got to do with it?" asked Beth as Scott turned back to his food, everyone was now looking at Kit waiting for an explanation, their food lay forgotten.  
  
"Ask Kit" Scott said as everyone's head shot to him again and then back to Kit who was quickly downing her glass of cola as if it was vodka!  
  
"Kit?" Beth was getting impatient. Kit put down her glass; she was in no hurry to answer.  
  
"Got no idea," she said picking up the fork again as if the conversation was over.  
  
"Then why did Scott say..." Rhys started but was unable to finish.  
  
"Excuse me, but when did you become a part of this family?!" Kit spat.  
  
She got up and went to the door.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"Out" she said simply, "I've had enough of playing happy families"  
  
At the beach!  
  
Kit was so tired of pretending to like everyone, it was obvious that Kirsty and Jade didn't like her and she wasn't bothered about that because she wasn't bothered about them either, but what got to her was Rhys, Beth, Dani and Scott refusing to accept that they didn't like each other! They were always trying to get them to bond by doing stuff together sometimes they would even try to get them to do the washing up together but Kit didn't mind being alone!  
  
"..........Dam, I need a drink......." She said quietly.  
  
She hated being around people who she didn't really know! Except for one person....... Noah!  
  
Just the thought of him made her forget about drink, the first time they met she wasn't so sure about him! The only person she ever trusted in her life and that she told everything to was her dad! Then when he died she turned to drink! She never told anyone what she was thinking or feeling anymore and just kept it all bottled inside her and never sharing her pain that was until she met Noah.  
  
She talked to him and he listened, part of the reason she fell in love with him was because he reminded her so much of her dad. He would listen to her and he never seemed to tire f her going on all day!  
  
She knew that counsellors were supposed to listen to them, but not all day like Noah did! When she agreed to have a counsellor she thought that they would make her sit in a room and then listen to them for an hour about what they thought she should do. Noah didn't do that though!  
  
Her and Noah would walk on the beach, go on boats and diners, and they wouldn't just talk about her! They talked about all sorts, there was never a second's silence between them and when it came to her she would talk and he would listen and then he may give her a small piece of advice, which actually helped her!  
  
When she was in the city all she could think about was Noah. She would drift in and out of daydreams about him and she couldn't wait to get back and see him!  
  
She sat down on the sand and imagined Noah in the morning with his surfboard; sometimes she would watch him surf! When he did he would do the same thing!  
  
First he would run up to her dripping wet and ask her if she would like a bite to eat, she'd say yes and then tell her to meet him at the drop in centre on his lunch break! They'd go to the Diner order the same thing and then he would go back to the drop in centre and she would go home! And even though they did the same thing over and over again she never got tired of it and she thought he felt the same about her!! A smile appeared on her lips!  
  
She felt someone behind her figuring it was Scott she didn't acknowledge him and went back into her daydream about Noah.  
  
"Kit?" she heard Noah say from behind her, her head shot round as her stomach turned upside down!  
  
He sat down next to her!  
  
'God he's gorgeous' she thought, or did she, she was to busy looking at him to noticed whether she had thought it or voiced it out loud 'oh god, please tell me I did not say that' but seeing that Noah had not even blinked she came to the conclusion that she had in fact thought it!  
  
"Kit" came Noah's voice, "there's something I've got to tell you!!"  
  
'This was it' thought Kit; he was going to tell her what he felt for her, she could hardly breathe!!  
  
Sophiethejoker: Hi, thanks for reviewing, I feel soooooo special, you're my first reviewer ever coz this is my first fic!!!!! THANKYOU!!!!! 


	3. The accident

Hello, I'm really sorry for the long wait but we've just had exams and I've been revising a lot. I'm gonna make up for it though coz it's the holidays  
next week and I'm gonna write lots more!  
  
I don't really know what the actual story will be like, I usually just  
write what comes into my head at that moment so hope you like it and I would love it if you would review coz then I know people are enjoying it, if you could give me an idea on what I should do next in my story I would  
greatly appreciate it!  
  
Well on with the story!  
  
"I...er...heard about you moving to the city, you're Mum Called me after you'd gone, she was worried that you would, well that you'd start...."  
  
"What? Drink?" questioned Kit, "So what if I had?"  
  
Noah shuffled closer to Kit, she turned to face him.  
  
"I just...I...I just..." Noah started.  
  
"Hey" cut in Kit, "C'mon like there's anything here to stay for!" She said raising her eyebrows hopefully waiting for his reply.  
  
"There's lots to stay for", he said Kit looked at the sand, the disappointment showed in her eyes.  
  
"I mean you have you friends and family..."  
  
"You know what Noah, I've gotta go pack" she told him clapping him on the shoulder and standing up.  
  
"Kit!", Noah called to her retreated back.  
  
She waved her hand limply not turning around, she was afraid he would see the icy pellets falling from her eyes, pelting down her face. Aggravated, Noah threw up his hands and let out a frustrated scream and threw himself down onto the sand!  
  
He gazed up into the stars. Why wouldn't Kit be patient with him, Noah thought anxiously, she knew that it was hard for him to confess his true feelings for her, after what had happened last time.  
  
He had set out to let her know he loved her, to get her to stay with him but ended up sending her away. He didn't know how he did it, but all he knew was that she was further away from his heart now than she had ever been and all he wanted was her near him. Why couldn't things go his way for once?  
  
The Sutherlands house  
  
Kit was stuffing things messily in her bag, she occasionally let rip a frustrated scream and an intermittent sob going over what Noah had said.  
  
"How could he?" she thought out loud, after all they had been through, he knew what he meant to her, how could he talk about it like it meant nothing?  
  
She threw in the last of her clothes and attempted to zip it up but she had packed too much stuff, she roughly unzipped it took out the first thing she found, it was her mobile, without thinking she flung it across the room and it shattered as it crashed into the window.  
  
It was lucky that no one was home or they would have come upstairs to see what the commotion was.  
  
She ran downstairs half-blinded by her tears, she emptied a few shirts out of her bag and filled the space with Alcohol. She then hastily wrote a note to her mother:  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm sorry I took off without saying a proper goodbye, I'm sure I'll regret it soon, I just want you to know that I'll be safe. I know where I'm going and I will try my hardest not to drink but I need to sort my head out, please don't try and find me and try not to worry,  
  
All my love,  
Kit  
  
Beth sighed, just like her father she thought, when the going gets tough the tough get going.  
  
She had heard about her meeting with Noah, Noah had come round earlier to apologise to Kit when he found the letter.  
  
Beth was fuming at Kit, how could she not worry. She was a mother she can do nothing but worry when one of her children goes missing. She had already called the police but they weren't much help and Noah and Rhys were out in their car looking for her.  
  
They had been driving through the night and were well into the morning, Rhys had suggested a few times that they turn back to see if she had perhaps returned home but Noah wouldn't hear of it saying that if she had Beth would have called them.  
  
It was getting late and Kit was getting tired as she trudged along the sandy path her arm was getting tired as it had been up for about an hour now, a few cars had come past but none of them had stopped for her.  
  
She was getting ready to open a bottle.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise up ahead and her hand automatically shot up and her other hand went up to shield her eyes as the headlamps were too bright, she couldn't see the car but she could her it getting closer.  
  
She stumbled on a large rock on the floor, the car didn't seem to be slowing down she squinted at the car it seemed way too close to her she tried to back away but stumbled on another rock and fell forward into the car!  
  
She felt a great pain in her head then heard a screeching of breaks and a woman screech then the darkness consumed her.  
  
Hee hee, OK not such a good place to end but you wont have to wait a long time for the next update so don't hate me, nnnooooooo,  
  
Ahem, well note 2 my reviewers: Miss W D Halliwell-I am an open-minded girl and I like straight love, Slash and a lot of other stuff. U update a lot I get loads of author alerts telling me you have updated but I love all your stories! So Keep goin' and errrrr wot is Dimmy??!  
  
QueenVix- Your welcome, you are a really great author keep goin'! Thanks for reviewing 2 times, its big help.  
  
Obsessed crazed busted fan (Sarah)-Heyyyyyy thanks Seb izza minga!!  
  
R4K-Thanku, U spelt Hello wrong, but that's not ur fault is it coz when I review it wont let me put 2 letters in a row its soooooo frustrating! Wot does R4K stand 4??  
  
OB obsessed- I'm guessin' the OB is Orli Bloom.....am I right..........thanks 4 your review!  
  
Kitty- aaaawwwwww thank you, your review meant a lot, and just 4 U I will calm down on the exclamation marks!  
  
Not telling-eeeeerrrrrrrrr thanks, bit weird but your review is greatly appreciated.  
  
Ur my girl- Its hard to believe your not a stalker, lol only joking, thanks 4 your reviews they brought sunshine to the dark days!! Please review!!  
  
Well that's Chappy 3 hope you enjoyed it I tried to make it a bit longer and I hope you like it.......  
  
**_ Always remember that not reviewing can be dangerous to your health!! _**


	4. Trouble for Noah

Hey, I said I was update sooner! Thanks for all the reviews they mean a  
lot. I hope you enjoy the chapter; I've tried to make the last 2 longer  
because people keep telling me that my chapters are too short! Please  
review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Thankyou to all the people who read the story, whether you reviewed or not  
I hoped you enjoyed it**!  
  
The real reason! Chapter 3**  
  
It was pitch black outside and the temperature was dropping rapidly.  
  
Noah was struggling to keep his eyes open; he was leant forward over the wheel squinting into the darkness. Rhys had noticed this and was becoming increasingly anxious.  
  
"Noah?" he spoke, his voice cutting through the silence, "C'mon lets stop for a bit, you're getting tired."  
  
Noah didn't answer.  
  
"Noah?" he said again raising his voice a little, "just sleeps for a bit, yeah?"  
  
He wasn't listening.  
  
Rays saw a set of headlamps ahead,  
  
"Noah, dim your lights" he stayed motionless.  
  
"Noah!" shouted, "turn off your head lamps! What are you doin'? You'll blind him!"  
  
He looked across at Noah and to his horror saw that his eyes were closed.  
  
"NOAH!" screamed Rhys, he grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right, the car swerved and the front crashed down into the ditch at the side of the road. The other car beeped and shot past them showing no signs of stopping or helping.  
  
Rhys had managed to stop himself crashing headfirst into the window-screen; Noah on the other hand had not been so lucky. As he had been unconscious he had limply crashed into the glass. The glass had broken causing Noah to have deep gashes all over his face from where the broken shards of glass had cut him.  
  
Rhys tried to open his door but it was firmly wedged shut against the grassy slope. He leant across to Noah and pulled him upright, he looked terrible. The cracked glass lacerated his face and blood was streaming down his eyes.  
  
He reached further across and tried to open Noah's door but it was hopeless, as much as he tried he began to realise that it wouldn't shift.  
  
He reached into his pocket and brought out his mobile, he quickly punched in the number for an ambulance.  
  
"Ambulance" Ryhs said, perhaps louder than nessisary. He gave the woman on the phone a few other details and asked what he could do for Noah; she said that all he could do was keep him warm. His phone had just lost all of its battery, he took of his jacket and wrapped t around Noah. He whished they would hurry, he was worried about Noah.

* * *

Beth was on edge, every time the phone rang or the doorbell sounded she jumped and ran to answer them although every time it had nothing to do with Kit.  
  
Her worries had doubled for not only Kit had disappeared but also Rhys with Noah. She had tried all of there mobiles but Rhys and Kit had theirs switched off and Noah didn't have his.  
  
Hayley had come round to keep her company having answered Noah's phone when Beth had phoned it. Beth didn't mind being with Hayley somehow she didn't feel as scared with her there, and she knew that Hayley was going through a similar thing since Hayley was one of Noah's closest friends. Hayley was making Beth her 6th cu of coffee. No matter how much Hayley had tried to persuade her into sleeping for a while Beth wouldn't consider it, she said she wanted to be here when Noah, Kit or Rhys came home.  
  
The phone rang abruptly. Both Hayley and Beth looked at each other and then both ran to the phone, Beth answered it and Hayley stood close hoping to over hear what was being said.  
  
"Hello" answered Beth, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Is this Beth Hunter?" the woman on the phone asked.  
  
"Yes" replied Beth, "Who's asking?"  
  
"I'm Rachel Bashford" the voice said, "We have your daughter here"  
  
Beth breathed a sigh of relief and nodded frantically to Hayley, a huge smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I'm calling from Yabbie Creek hospital," the voice announced.  
  
Beths face fell and tears began to fall from her eyes. Hayley started to think the worst.

* * *

Everyone was fussing over Rhys, making sure he wasn't hurt and making sure he was warm enough when all he wanted them to do was fuss over Noah, but no matter how many times he told them he was fine they never left him so he just gave up.  
  
Once Noah was in the ambulance the doors banged shut and the van shot off down the road, Rhys could see just before the doors closed police and paramedics surrounding the car trying to figure out what had caused the crash. Rhys was frustrated, if only the paramedics had let him go he could have told the police what had happened and there would have been no need for all of this!  
  
Noah began to stir. Rhys bent over him to try and talk to him but was soon pushed aside by the paramedics who were busy stabilizing him.  
  
Rhys sat in the corner helplessly as the van sped down the road.  
  
Noah and Rhys had arrived at the hospital, Noah was fine now, the doctors had explained to him that he had just gone into shock and there was no severe damage. He had just had his gashes stitched up and was quickly filling in a from at the front desk of the hospital, he wanted to get it done soon so he could go back out and look for Kit, Rhys wasn't happy about this.  
  
He had just finished signing his name on the bottom of the form when a bunch of doctors ran past, amongst all of the chatter he distinctly heard the name "Kit Hunter" and new instantly who was laid upon the stretcher.  
  
His heart stopped!

* * *

There you go, hope U like it! The next chapter will probably be up by next week! So not such a long wait!  
  
QueenVix- Hee hee I'm sooooo evil, thanks for reviewing and I think dramaticness is a word, I think I've heard it somewhere before, but then again I'm blond so........ I'll update soon!! Wait just done spell check and U spell it Dramatic ness! Ooohhhhh close!!  
  
Obsessed crazed Busted fan- Hey Sez, thanks to you I'm having nightmares about frightened sheep now! Lol-o And yeeeeyyyy it's the holidays soon!!  
  
Joey- Thanks for your review, I wont kill kit coz then there wont be a story, and If I update in the holiday that means I have updated twice! So there U go....  
  
Secretkeeper1- There U go, thankU sooooooo much 4 the review! R U gonna write more storys coz ur an awesome writer??!  
  
Emma- Ta for your review! Wait are you American, because if you are then do U know what TA means.....oh well.....THANKS for your review!!

* * *

Just remember one thing:  
  
U will be blessed by reviewing a story (mainly mine)  
  
Lol only joking!!  
  



	5. 5050

The real reason-Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.....blah blah  
  
Summery-Kit wants to leave the city after she decides there is nothing in the Bay to keep her there! Can Noah get her to stay?  
  
Woah...I'm getting' worse and worse at summaries...thank you to all my readers whether you reviewed or not and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Noah was sat at Kit's side in the hospital, he looked at her limp, lifeless body and then shut his eyes, he couldn't bear to see her in pain.  
  
He raised his head and looked out into the corridor and saw the lorry driver who had put her into this state. He knew it wasn't the driver's fault but couldn't help but to hate him!  
  
He reached out his hand and grabbed Kit's holding on to her.  
  
He blinked back a few tears.  
  
Just then Rhys came in after calling Beth and Scott, he could see that he had been crying and for some reason Noah felt a little resentment towards Rhys, "Why is he upset?" Noah thought biting his lip, "It's not like he was close to Kit"  
  
Realising what he said he mentally kicked him; he wasn't the only one who cared for Kit.  
  
"Well" said Rhys, "the good thing is that Kits wasn't drinking when she.....when the.....when she had the accident...."  
  
"..and the bad news?" Noah asked, dreading what was coming next.  
  
"and the bad news is that the doctor has found through the x-ray that she's bleeding internally, they're about to operate!" explained Rhys, "They said the damage may be her lung but their not entirely sure.....and her drinking problem wont have helped...sorry Noah" Rhys finished not knowing how to comfort him.  
  
Noah sat in silence stroking Kit's hair silently praying to no one in particular.  
  
The nurses came rushing in, Noah was grabbed be the shirt and o pulled out although he didn't see who did it. As soon as he was outside he ran to the window but only saw a dozen nurses backs who were surrounding her bed.  
  
"I thought this only happened in movies" he said to himself but was over heared by the lorry diver who thought he was talking to him.  
  
"Maybe, but it always ends up fine in the end" he spoke trying to comfort Noah.  
  
Seeing red Noah shot up and grabbed the driver by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall,  
  
"She wouldn't be n this mess if it wasn't for you!" Noah screamed I his face. Rhys seeing this grabbed Noah round the neck and pulled him off the driver. Noah winced at the pain from his car accident, and sat down slowly with the help of Rhys. He sat there glaring at the driver who was also waiting for news on Kit.

* * *

As soon as Beth had answered the phone to Rhys she knew something was wrong and after Rhys had explained the phone slipped out of her hand and had crashed on the floor and broken.  
  
She was in Kane's car who had offered to take her, at first Beth said no but after some gentle persuading by Kane and Kirsty they were on their way.  
  
Scott wasn't too thrilled by riding to the hospital but could see no other choice, Kirsty was trying to comfort Beth who was still in Shock but it was obvious that she wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
Noah had just woke up, he hadn't meant to fall asleep but he couldn't help it. He looked around and saw that Beth, Kane, Kirsty and Scott were there.  
  
Rhys and Scott were trying their best to comfort Beth and it was proving to be a very difficult task indeed, Kane and Kirsty were talking secretly in a corner.  
  
Noah looked at the clock, god, he thought he had been asleep for about 7 hours and Kit was still in theatre!  
  
Hayley had come down the hallway and after seeing that Noah was awake ran towards him.  
  
"Hey" she greeted him handing him a coffee, "How are you?"  
  
Noah wasn't listening, "How's Kit?" he asked taking the plastic cup and setting it down on the seat next to him.  
  
"Well, we don't know a lot, all we hearted that Kit was bleeding from the lung and they having a difficult time stopping the blood flow" She explained  
  
"Did they say if she was gonna be alright?" he said staring at Hayley intently.  
  
She sighed, she knew the truth would frighten but there was no other choice.  
  
"Their saying that even if they do successfully stop the bleeding there is a 50% chance of survival" She told him, not looking him in the eye.  
  
"And if they don't stop the bleeding....?" He asked  
  
He got his answer as Hayley buried herself in his neck and cried. Noah was speechless as millions of tears found their way down his face landing in Hayleys hair.

* * *

There you go, hope you like it....please review!!  
  
Notes to my reviewers:  
  
Captain Cherry Tango- friend are meant to review other friends stories, U know I'd review yours if you had one!  
  
Becky- Thanx!!!!!! Don't worry; Noah's face will be completely healed!!  
  
Emma- Thanx for the photo's, it was U who sent me the photo's wasn't it......?? Well thanx for reading and reviewing anyway!!  
  
QueenVix- Thanx sooooo much for reviewing....I love your reviews!!  
  
Catchastar- Pleaaaassseee ppplllleeeaaaassseee update "the wrong kind of comfort" I luuurrrvvvveeeee that story!! Plllleeeaaassseeee!!!  
  
Von Dutch- Hiya cheeky, thanx for reviewing R U gonna do a Harry Potter one or Pirates of the Caribbean one??

* * *

  
  
Rite, there U go.....pppllleeeaaaassseeee review, I love reading them!!  
  
**Remember: Reviewing reduces the chances of hair loss! **


	6. A Nightmare

**The real reason-Chapter 6**  
  
Hi...thank you to everyone who reviewed, they really mean a lot, Everyone keeps saying that it moves quite fast and in this chapter I have tried to describe things more so if you could I would love it if you told me what  
you thought of it!  
  
Reviewer notes will be at the bottom of the page but I would just like to  
thank  
C-Rwebbe and Becky for their reviews! I especially like constructive  
reviews!  
  
One last thing....I sort of had this idea to kill Kit (not straight away though) so it would show how Noah would cope with it! Tell me if you like it or if you don't and also if you have any other ideas on how the story  
should go then please tell me!!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

  
Noah was stood out side Kits hospital room, his hands were resting upon the glass and he was leaning forward desperately trying to see what was going on inside.  
  
A frown was etched upon his face, he couldn't cry anymore he knew that it wouldn't help and even if he tried he doubted whether he could as his mind was set on worrying.  
  
People had come and gone behind him talking and laughing with their companions but Noah hadn't moved a muscle, his facial expression was the same and his hands were in the exact same place, he was uncomfortable but he kept telling himself that it was nothing compared to what Kit was going through, why should he be allowed comfort when Kit was deprived of it in the other room?  
  
He had tried to explain this theory to Hayley but hayley had just rolled her eyes and told him that he was being stupid. He ignored her reassuring himself that he wasn't being a drama queen and that Hayley didn't care for Kit in the same way he did, he remained where he was.  
  
The nurses that were surrounding Kits bed were running around frantically, worry was all over their faces, Noah had gotten used to this however as they had looked like this since Kit had come in.  
  
They were frantically mopping their brows and shouting to each other from opposite sides of the room. A few of them were shaking their heads but the majority were busy checking machines and changing tubes.  
  
Noah was thinking the worst; his mind was jumping to conclusions, as he didn't know anything about hospitals or medicine.  
  
There was one doctor that stood out to him, Noah had assumed that he was the doctor as he had not moved his place in the room and had the women running around after him. He looked determined, like he wasn't going to give up and Noah felt relived that he was performing the emergency operation.  
  
The doctor was sweating uncontrollably and by the look on his face things weren't going according to plan, this made Noah increasingly worried.  
  
More and more nurses were shaking their heads and the doctor seemed ready to give up. Noah found himself pushing his head against the glass, subconsciously nodding his head towards the Doctor, willing him to go on.  
  
Noah saw the Doctor close his eyes and silently lift his hands from inside of Kit and shook his own head. The nurses silently lifted Kit's sheet and placed it over her head.  
  
Noah's stomach dropped and his hands fell down floppily at his ides. His mind went blank.  
  
One by one the nurses filtered out, each looking sympathetically at Noah as they swiftly brushed past him. Last of all the Doctor came out, looked at Noah and dropped his head.  
  
Noah fell flaccidly to the floor and buried his head in his hands; he let go of all the tears that had been locked inside of him during Kits Emergency Operation and let out a low moan as he grieved for Kit.  
  
This cant be happening, he thought to himself, this cant be happening he said over and over again. Wiping his eyes and raising his head he regained his posture and went into Kit's hospital room. He lifted the sheets and there, as clear as water was Kit, her eyes closed looking as if she was in a deep sleep. He reached out his arm and ran his hand down her face, all he could think about was how cold and numb she looked.  
  
Then the realization dawned upon him, Kit, His friend, His rock, His other half, His girl, His soul mate...  
  
Was dead...  
  
"Noah!" he heard a voice say in his ear.  
  
Noah opened his eyes to be greeted by a worried looking Hayley.  
  
"Noah" she sighed dramatically, "You were dreaming, Noah, Calm down it was just a dream"  
  
"Kit!" he exclaimed as he shot up accidentally knocking the cup of water out of Hayley's hand.  
  
"Still no change" replied Beth who was being comforted by Rhys.  
  
Noah breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a dream, he thought desperately apologising to Hayley for the water accident.  
  
"It's okey Noah stop fussing" she told him, "I'm just ganna go and get another one for you"  
  
"Don't bother" Noah replied, "I'll go and get one myself, anyway I think I'll need something a little bit stronger than a cup of water" he smiled at Hayley and the turned and walked away quickly down the corridor.  
  
That reason was not true however, he really just wanted some alone time, his head was all over the place. First he thought that the girl he loved had died a painful death and then he had found out that she was exactly the same condition she was in when he fell asleep.  
  
Come to think of the couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep. He knew he sounded a bit heartless but if he was completely honest with himself he wasn't sure whether he was happy that Kit hadn't died. At least in his dream Kit had been at peace and she looked more peaceful than she has looked for months, right now she was fighting for her life and all Noah wanted was for her to be happy and for her to be at peace.  
  
He was shocked when he saw that he had reached the coffee dispenser, had he been gone that long? Noah reached out, grabbed the plastic cup, placed it under the tap and pressed the button.  
  
Coffee gushed out but Noah wasn't paying attention and it leaked out all over him and the old woman behind him,  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" Noah apologized.  
  
The woman threw his a look and batted her way through the caring doctors who were crowding around her. She hit the last doctor around the head with her handbag and disappeared around the corner. The doctors then turned their attention towards Noah who had been in shock throughout the ordeal. They glared angrily at him and one of they started talking to him in a quiet but alarming tone of voice explaining to him that had to be more careful in this environment.  
  
"You see not everyone here likes having boiling hot coffee pored all over them," he said in a sarcastic way, which made Noah want to punch him.  
  
The doctor however didn't stop there but went on explaining the woman's condition, which didn't improve Noah's threatening urge to punch him.  
  
Noah found himself staring intently at the mans lip, just wondering what would happen if he punch it.  
  
Well, it can't be worse than having to listen to this, he thought as he drew back his hand. The doctor seeing this stopped talking abruptly and muttered something under his breath. Noah however didn't stop and threw his hand forward towards the mans face...  
  
"Noah!" came a screeching voice, Noah held his hand away an inch away from the mans face who was flinching.  
  
"Noah!" it came again and Noah saw Hayley running through the dozens of spectators.  
  
"Noah," Hayley said gain seeming relieved that she had found him. "It's Kit, you should come" was all she said.  
  
Noah dropped his hand and the doctor's flinch became an evil smirk.  
  
Noah, dreading what had happened drew back his clenched fist again and swung it at the doctors grinning face and knocked him backwards over the tables in the cafeteria and left running with Hayley to see what had become of Kit.  
  
All the way there Haley was shouting things, the only things Noah had got was Doctor, Pain and thrown out...Noah couldn't care though he just wanted to get to Kit.  
  
Maybe it wasn't what he was thinking; maybe Kit had woken up and was stable. As soon as he had got there however he knew that that wasn't the reason.  
  
He saw Beth in the corner looking fragile holding onto Rhys as if he was stopping her from falling.  
  
Scott had his head in his hands and Dane's hands were placed upon his back gently stroking him.  
  
Noah ran towards Kits room and looked through the window, he quickly pinched himself to see whether he was dreaming this time, it looked exactly the same as his nightmare.  
  
Nurses were swarming around the bed touching buttons and putting their hands over Kit, Noah couldn't look anymore, the one thing that had changed since his dream however was the doctor, in stead of the nice, lovable trustworthy one was replaced by one with a cut lip who glared angrily at Noah before disappearing into Kit's room.  
  
Noah sank t the floor and was greeted by Hayley who wrapped her hands around him and didn't let go...

* * *

There you go... Another chapter finished!! Hope you enjoyed it, Please please please update, and if you have any constructive criticism then please share it! I really want to get better!  
  
Notes to my reviewers-  
  
**Obsessed crazed busted fan- **lmfao...ha ha ha ha... The cinema was packed yesterday, sad U couldn't come...Hee hee...and the bit with Ron Harry and the spiders really reminded me of a certain lesson, a certain teacher and a certain embarrassing moment!! And rite, U know how U put you though Beau would look good in that movie, well I though that Beau should be Ron and Sam Atwell should be Harry!! I would defiantly watch that!!  
  
**Becky- **I loved that review, the longer the better!! I have tried to do what you and C-Rwbebbe said and tried to slow things down, please tell me what you think!! Oh and the answer to your challenge- I ACCEPT- I am going to write as many chapters as possible to get 100 reviews, and by m calculations I shall need to write...eeerrrr...about 15 more chapters...woah...(what have I gotton myself into??)  
  
**Catchastar- **Thanyuuuuuuuuu sssssooooon much for updating your Fic...I am quit surprised that no one has thought to get Kit kidnapped in their fic's before, its an amazing storyline, Its imperative that U update soon...I neeeeeeedddd to know what happens...Oh and thanks lot$ for reviewing...I hope U like this chapter and please please please review!!  
  
**C-Rwebbe**- I love your review!! Thanx sooo much for using a constrictive review!! I don't know why I like them so much but Oh welll...hee hee, I read your fanfic the other day but I didn't review...hang on I'll review now...there U go...please please please review!!  
  
**QueenVix- **Hello again...thanx for the review and thanks for posting that message on the message board...I have updated the soap lines bit and I have added a lot more pictures and I am working on another poll. Hope you like it!!  
  
**VonDutch- **Hey cheeky, thanx for reviewing, by da by can I borrow your Hearts divided DVD again because U know that on that I bought off of ebay it's the wrong region...how blonde am I...??  
  
**Emma- **Thanx for the pictures!!!! I luvvv U... well U know wott I mean...I am very grateful!! Please review!!  
  
Hey...dedicated readers...I was just wondering if anyone knew where I could get the hearts divided DvD...that will play on an English DvD player??  
  
Remember: Reviewing stories will further your chances of going to heaven and meeting the hot Home and Away cast!!  
  
Pllleeeeeaaaassseeee review, so I know whether people are enjoying my story!!  
  
Oh wait one other thing, (woah, this is going on forever) Home and Away fans...join this U know U want too!!

http:groups.msn.com/kaneandkirsty


	7. Near the end

The real reason-Chapter7 Near the end  
  
Hiya, I'm back Once again I would just like to thank all of my reviewers and I surprised about how many have reviewed, blushes Just so you know I think this story will go on for a while after I stupidly accepted Becky's challenge, I know you don't need to say it...I'm blonde! Just tell me if you think its getting boring and I'll spice it up a bit! Well enjoy...  
  
Noah was staring blankly at the ceiling, he was trying to remember the reason why he pushed Kit away in the first place, he couldn't help but think that if he had given in to temptation and confessed his feelings for her she wouldn't be in this life-threatening situation. He had been racking his brain, trying to think of the reason that made him tell her he didn't want her...  
  
Flashback  
  
Kit was casually walking into the DIC; there was a reason she was there although no one knew it...yet. "Hey Noah" She spoke to Noah's turned back. He turned and smiled at her, "What're you doin' here?" he asked with a suspicious smile on his face. She returned his smile and with no words she leant forward and pressed her lips upon his own. At first he seemed shocked by her sudden display of affection but soon forgot about everything and relaxed deeper into the kiss. There was a crash from the office and Noah jumping back to his senses rushed out to see what the problem was, Kit followed him. The fuse ball apparently had swallowed and kids cash and not spat out the ball, which resulted in it being tipped over by the troublemaker and had all the cash stolen out of it. After a few minutes of repairing the damage and muttering curses about "Stupid Kids with no respect" Noah had finally got the fuse ball table up and running again. He went back to the office and saw Kit sitting in his chair, her legs resting on the table and was immediately reminded of the earlier events. He found himself going red and soon went as red as a tomato when he saw that Kit was grinning at him, her face colour staying exactly the same. Noah found himself praying for either Kit to look away or for him to be swallowed up by the ground.  
  
Kit however found this cute and stood up immediately heading towards his lips once again. They were millimetres away, Noah could feel Kits sweet breath and all he could think about was how it tasted like chocolate, he longed to close the gap between them but quickly came to his senses and turned his head the other way whispering softly, "Kit, you know we can't...its" although Kit didn't hear the rest as she quickly brushed passed him using all her will power not to cry. As soon as she got out however she quickly broke down and collapsed towards the ground. An old lady came towards her asking if she needed help, She looked into the woman's eyes before leaping up and running towards the beach, all she wanted was to be alone right now. Half-blinded by tears she ran down to the beach, she wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there but it was the first place that came to her mind. As soon as her feet touched the sand she fell to the ground, attracting attention from all over because of her sobbing. That was when she decided that she was leaving. "This is going to be hard," she thought.  
  
End flashback  
  
How could he have been such an idiot? Now he thought about it the reason was pitiful. He couldn't believe he had risked all of this, he couldn't believe he had risked Kit. The doctor came out of Kit's hospital room then, Noah rushed up to him followed by Scott, Beth and Rhys. "What's happened? Is she okey? Can I see her?" Noah blurted out all these questions at him, the doctor looked up slowly and asked rather calmly whether he was a relative. "Well...no" Noah stumbled, "but-" The doctor cut him of, "Then I am afraid I cannot give out any information, Err...Mr and Mrs Sutherland, could I have a word please? "Yes, sure" Rhys answered; Noah opened his mouth in protest but soon closed it as Beth said she would fill him in. Noah watched their turned backs, he sighed and turned around to be greeted once again by Hayley. "Hail's," started Noah, "I just wanna thank you for just being h-here, while all this is happ-" "I know..." she soothed him, Noah had just realised he hadn't thanked her for being there for him. "I'm not sure I could have got through this without you" She just smiled held him, she knew he was dreading what the doctor would say, but she couldn't think of anything comforting to say.  
  
Minutes past and Noah was becoming more and more anxious, Hayley could feel him getting tense. She wished they would hurry up.  
  
She was distracted by a swish of over alls at the end of the corridor. The doctor had returned followed again by Beth and Rhys...Rhys had a strained expression on his face and looked as if he was going to pass out and Beth was silently crying. Hayley didn't know whether to tell Noah hey had come back, he was asleep again but by the looks on Beth and Rhy's faces, she didn't want to wake him up. "What happened?" Hayley said immediately. Rhys was the one who answered, "The doctor said that she had an arrest, its like a s-shock and well long story short really, the next 24hours are extremely imperative to her, if she doesn't come round then...well there going to have to shut down the machine..." he finished somewhat lamely. It took a while for this to sink in, how was she going to tell Noah she thought desperately. It turned out that she didn't need to however as she heard a gasp behind her and turned to see Noah wide-eyed, she closed her eyes quickly wishing she had not seen the look on Noah's face at that moment. The pain in his eyes, the droop of his head...she would be haunted by that look, it was the same look she had given Noah when he had collapsed due to his meningitis. The feeling that she would never be whole, that her life had ended. She opened her eyes when Rhys spoke again, "You can see her now" Noah swallowed hard and glanced at Hayley, she had her eyes closed. He wished now more that ever that Hayley would look at him. It always gave him confidence; he wasn't sure whether she knew how much he depended on her. With one last look at Hayley he slowly moved into Kit's room. The first thing he noticed was how many wires were connected to her. He sat down beside her and all he did for the first few minutes was listen to the rhythm tic beeps from the life support machine and all the time thinking what would happen if the beeps happened to stop. He forced himself not to think about it. A single tea rolled down his face and landed upon Kit's cheek. Without thinking he reached out and wiped it away, "Kit?" he started rather strained, "Its me, Noah...look, I don't know whether you can hear me or not-" He soon became more confident and talking to her became easier. "I just couldn't risk letting go of you without telling you-" He took a deep breath. "I do love you, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, I'm in love with you Kit and I just realised it when you had gone, Mom always said that you don't realise how much something means to you until its gone, that's how her and Dad split up...and I don't want that to happen to us Kit. What I'm trying to say is that even through everything that's has happened I still think we may have something Kit...but you need to wake up Kit, you need to wake up and tell me that everything is gong to be alright" She remained motionless. He buried his head in Kit's sheets; he couldn't believe that this was happening, he didn't know how he would cope without Kit...he needed her, he'd go under without her. He reflected on the past few days, his hope had gone up and down, first he was happy, then embarrassed, next worried, then swiftly moving onto anxiousness, then upset and worried and now this, he didn't know what he was feeling anymore, he was just... Numb, he thought quietly to himself. Then, without explanation his hopes soared. "Noah?" came a feeble voice. Noah's head shot up and locked eyes with Kit, a smile appeared on his face for the first time in a long time!  
  
Another chapter finished! I don't feel very hopeful about this one, so I would greatly appreciate it if you could review and tell me your views... Awwww...at least I ended this chappy on a happier note...right??  
  
Giggle Notes to my reviewers:  
  
QueenVix: lol...thanx for the review, I know what you mean about not coping...I thought I'd be nice and wake Kit up.  
  
Emma: Thanx, err I'm not sure whether I did get them photo's or not, could you try and send them again?? Thanx a lot!!  
  
Becky: Yeyyyy, thanx for the review, and thanx for the idea about the false dangers. I won't give anything away, seeing as you LOVE surprises! Keep up with the extra long reviews!  
  
Von Dutch: lol. Thanx, I didn't change it that much...attempts to pull sad face but just ends up looking stupid Review!!  
  
OB obsessed: Thanx for the review, hope you had a nice time on Holiday!! I'm not a stalker but I'm kinda Orlando Bloom obsessed, although a lot less obsessed with him than Ja rule and Kane...oh and Todd (Bruno)  
  
Catchastar: lol...thanx, I was quite mean on the dream thing wasn't I...?? looks guilty oh well...update your story ASAP!! Pleaseeee...update soon!!  
  
Josie: Thakyou for your review, I'm doin' good, lol...err if you send me your email addy then I'll send you an email on how to do it! Thank you on your comment on the dream bit...blushes glad you liked it!!  
  
Well there we go!! Next chappy will be up when the inspiration comes!! Review please!! I love reading all of you're reviews!!  
  
Love, The future Mrs Ja rule, XxXxXxXxXxX 


	8. The strongest of emotions

**_The strongest of emotions  
  
_**Dedicated to none other than duu du duuuuuuuu, QueenVix...for being a reviewer of every chapter and never giving up on this story!  
  
I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter, this is by far the hardest chapter to write so I am sorry if you feel it was a little short.  
  
I would love for you to tell me what you think of this chapter...whether it was too short, boring etc...  
  
And also a little surprise in store for all you Robbie lovers. I thought I should introduce him into the story! Well...enjoy

* * *

  
Love. 

For so many years, love was a term, which Noah threw around lightly. He always thought he had loved Hayley. But his feelings were nothing in comparison to the way he felt about Kit. He never thought he could care this much about one single person. He never thought he could love someone this much. Every night since he fell for Kit, he would think quietly to himself, 'don't be stupid...no one can love anyone that much' but to prove him wrong the next day he just fell deeper and deeper and there was no way he could get out of it!  
  
He wasn't sure how to feel. As soon as Kit woke up he wanted to be by her side, he needed to tell her that he was in love with her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her...he felt as though if he wasn't there she would go back into her coma.  
  
He felt violated...all the time Kit had been in her coma, who had been there for her? Who had talked to her? Who had held her hand? It had been Noah but still the second she had awoken he had been torn from her side like a band- aid and shoved out into the hall while half a dozen strangers swamped around her.  
  
He put all of his thoughts an worry's to the back of his mind and turned his attention back to Kit's window where everyone else had their noses pressed up against the glass.  
  
After what seemed like and age, the doctors began to leave one by one until one remained whom Noah recognised straight away as the doctor who has been unlucky enough to have been on the receiving end of Noah's flying temper back in the cafeteria.  
  
The second he was out of the door he was immediately jumped on by at least half a dozen people. Due to his experience he managed to subdue them all and reassured them by enlightening them by the fact that Kit had at long last woken up!  
  
They all made for the door but much to the doctors disgust.  
  
"Only close family to begin with-"  
  
Beth, Scott and Noah made for the door.  
  
"Only close family to begin with" the doctor said again looking pointedly at Noah, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh...well Noah is practically family," Beth mentioned coming to his rescue, "I daresay she'll want to see him more that anyone"  
  
Noah could have kissed Beth that moment in time.  
  
"I'm sorry" the doctor piped up again not looking sorry at all, "but rules are rules"  
  
Defeated Noah returned back to his seat imagining a rather weird daydream involving the doctor, him and a blind man driving a triple Decker bus!  
  
"We'll send your love," said Scott reassuringly as Noah went back to his unnatural daydream but in much more detail.  
  
A man, well hardly a man, perhaps an old teenager running down the hall causing a lot of commotion, once again interrupted it.  
  
A few nurses were unsuccessfully trying to calm him down, out of all the blare he thought he had heard his name was Robbie and was about to ask until he went running into Kit's room without permission.  
  
Noah stood infuriated, how can the nurses let this complete stranger in. He wouldn't stand for it. He walked slowly towards the door ignoring the warnings issuing from Hayley and Rhys.  
A nurse bustled up to him and asked him his relationship with the patient. Annoyed he turned and lied.  
  
"I'm her brother, Noah," he was silently praying for a miracle in his mind.  
  
In two minds whether to believe him or not she decided to let him in, he was obviously desperate to see her. She stepped away from the door only to be grabbed by Dr Smith, god she hated that man...she just wanted to thank the person who gave him his fat lip!  
  
"Excuse me but this kid is in no way related to Catherine Hunter and therefore not allowed to see her yet" he explained coolly.  
  
"This 'kid' has a name," Noah said, getting louder and louder by the second, "and wants to see her as much as anyone else in their!"  
  
"Please sir could you lower your voice" the nurse asked politely, "you are not the only person present in this hospital, I am terribly sorry but the rules state that-"  
  
"Yes, yes...I'm sorry" Noah interrupted, he didn't want to hear 'the rules' again.  
  
With a smirk the doctor strutted back off down the hall. Noah began to turn back to his seat when the nurse grabbed his arm and motioned for him to go in. She had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"I've been wanting to disobey him since I started working here" the nurse explained, and with an evil laugh walked away.  
  
He entered the room to be met by a dozen eyes...  
  
"NOAH!" Kit exclaimed.

* * *

  
  
Whoops, sorry I ended it there...I think I'm going to regret that later! Goes and hides in the corner  
  
_**Notes to my reviewers:  
  
**QueenVix: _Told you id get it finished...lol...aww you cried, hope you like this chapter! Please Review!!  
  
_Josie: _awwww thank you sooooo much...that's review was soooo sweet...yea I have style...lol...please review!!  
  
_Buff1700: _Awwww your review was soooooo sweet too!! I loved it!! And I'm lovin' your story!! Please review!!  
  
_Dibbsie_: Hiya...thanx for your review...and I loved your latest chapter!! Do you have any ideas on how I could develop the story?? Review please!!  
  
_Becky_: oh my gosh...I think I have an Idea on who to dedicate my next chapter too...for using very good constructive reviews points at Becky Than for your review, I put the evil doc in just for you...lol, and I hope this chapter is easier to read!! Keep up with the reviews!! Thankuuuuuuuuu!!  
  
And last but not least _Von Dutch_: Thanxxxxxx...and thanx for the slap rolls eyes Review!!!!!  
  
I think that's all my reviewers!! If I have missed anyone then thank you sooooo much!!  
  
I don't really have anything else to say but:

Ahem  
  
Review...and the next morning you will find a bottle of coca-cola on your doorstep!!  
  
Next update will be when the inspiration comes!!  
  
C ya then!!  
  
Love,  
The future Mrs Ja rule  
XxXxXxX


	9. In my hands

_**In my hands**_

_**Dedicated to none other that Becky...**_

Right...I have coke, and I'm ready to start the new chapter.

Once again I must apologise for the delay in updating...but this chapter was particularly difficult to write, but maybe that's just me...

A big hug to all of my reviewers especially catchastar who reviewed twice...notes to my reviewers will as always be at the bottom of the page.

I found the inspiration to this chapter and that's 'wherever you will go' a song by the calling. I was hoping to get your opinions on making the next chapter a songfic...it would probably just be for the one chapter but I just wanted to know whether you thought it was a good idea...

I didn't get reviews from Becky or buff1700 on this chapter and they were greatly missed...please review, your opinions mean a lot!

by the by...theres a lot of dialouge in this chapter...sorry...

Right, iv rambled on enough...on with the chapter!

* * *

Noah's face suddenly cracked into a huge, goofy grin.

"You took your time" Noah said casually before smothering Kit into a huge hug, as happy as he was about having Kit back awake he felt sick with nausea...he had finally realised his true feelings for Kit and was extremely nervous about her, he hadn't felt this way since he first laid eyes on Hayley though it seemed his feelings has multiplied by 10 since Hayley.

"Are you alright Noah?" Kit asked, "You look awful"

"Just as polite as ever then Kit?" piped up Robbie from the corner who was busy poking at the machines.

"Iv never left your bedside, slept here, ate here and got extremely bored here and this is the thanks I get?" Noah said although still not being able to hide the dim-witted grin that was covering his face.

"Could you look any more stupid?" Kit laughed at the expression on Noah's face, and was soon joined by the rest of the company.

Noah couldn't remember any time in which he had felt as happy and relieved as he did now.

"What's going on?" Rhys asked Dani who was peering through the blinds.

"Apparently someone has just said something funny and their all laughing"

"Wow, such a big help" Max couldn't resist the sarcastic comment.

"Ugh...this is so frustrating" Dani threw her hands up in the air, "How come we're not allowed to see her...she's practically family".

As if to fuel Dani's frustration Dr Smith appeared at the end of the corridor. She couldn't help wonder if he actually had any friends as everyone she had met in the hospital seemed to dislike him a great deal. He was leading what looked like two twins and without introducing them, led them straight into Kit's room and shut the door behind him.

"God!" Kirsty whispered, "I hate that man!"

"You and everyone else Kirst" muttered Kane from behind her.

She, like Dani, threw her hands up in frustration and went to sit next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Tash" Kane greeted the blonde girl who had just appeared where the doctor had.

"Hey" she replied as she sat on the opposite side of Kane. "Rene said she will try to get off work as soon as she can but her bosses are making her work late again"

"Doesn't really matter" Dani said bitterly, "Its not like anyone will let her in!"

"Ahh" the doctor sighed, "Here are your packages Miss Hunter," he said introducing the twins.

'Ugh, he's nice to Kit...Noah thought savagely as he watched Kit greet her siblings.

As if he was telepathic, the doctor spotted Noah and the vein in his temple started pumping again...

"What are you doing here!?" the doctor shouted clearly out raged by Noah's constant disobedience.

"I...err...I was just...erm" Noah stuttered.

"Did you not hear me before?!" Dr Smith continued, getting louder and louder.

Dani, Max, Kane, Kirsty, Rhys and Tasha had all queued up outside Kit's room, their noses squashing up against the glass.

Kane couldn't help laughing at the vein on the Doctors forehead; Kirsty quickly elbowed him even though a smiled played on her lips.

"Only close family to begin with!" He spoke loudly and clearly as if Noah had a hearing problem.

Noah didn't move...he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Dr Smith's patience was running out!

"OUT!" The doctor ordered, pointing towards the door.

Noah laughed.

It was either laugh or hit him...both options were appealing.

Just then he felt a tug around his neck and before he realised what was happening he was being thrown out of the room.

He landed on the floor in the hall, he realised that the Dr. had called security.

He quickly stood up brushed himself down, straightened his shirt and smirked at the doctor...desperately hanging on to the shred of stateliness he had left.

The doctor started to walk away with his trademark smirk.

"Coward" Noah whispered to his retreated back.

Dr Smith turned, the smirk had vanished.

"Because someone dares to disagree with you and do what they think is best you turn to your bully's" Noah continued, "Just because you're ordering other people to do you're dirty work doesn't make you any less of a bully"

"I am not a bully!" the Dr said, "its your fault that you didn't play by the rules!"

"I didn't agree with the rules, therefore didn't follow them" Noah said simply, "just face it 'Dr', you're a sad, pathetic, old man who has no life so he has to ruin other peoples...am I right?"

"Not even close", he shoved Noah up against the wall and said through gritted teeth, "I have a life, I have plenty of fun but as this is a hospital I must obey the rules. Oh and I can do my own dirty work...for example say one of my patients has been through a horrific car accident and there is one single machine keeping her alive it would be such a shame if that machine was 'damaged' in some way and the patient tragically died...wouldn't that be a loss?!" the doctors smirk was back, plastered across his face.

'Was the doctor threatening him with Kit's life' Noah thought desperately

"Think about that before the next time you disagree with me" the Dr then turned and walked calmly down the corridor as if nothing had happened.

Noah stood there frozen to the spot going over what had happened until Hayley walked past.

"Noah?"

He snapped out of his thoughts only to be captured by more, 'should he tell Hayley about this, he knew if he could tell anyone it could be Hayley'

"Noah?" Hayley said again, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine come on," he said trying to sound reassuring.

Noah was once again plagued with thoughts about the doctor's threat.

All he knew was that he had to try and avoid the doctor and spend as much time around Kit as possible.

He wouldn't let anything happen to Kit, he'd make sure of it!

* * *

Well, thats it for this chapy...please tell me what you think...good or bad, i really want to get better...and also i might not update for a bit because its my birthday soon!!!!!

Im almost 14!!!! lol

Notes to my reviewers:

Captain Cherry Tango- wow...so much praise...and to think, you don't even watch Home and Away, lol...yeyyyy...IM NEARLY I4!!!!

QueenVix- awww I can always rely on you fo cool reviews...lol...sniff will you unlock me now???

Dibbsie- Thankyou for the review...and thanks for the idea!!!

Stacey-lol...thanx for the review...do u like this chapter?? Review please!!! And again...thanx!!!

Von Dutch- Your getting weirder and weirder...thanx any hoo...

Catchastar-thanx...and thanx again for the 2nd review...thankuuuuuuuuuu!!!

Jenny- aww..thanx...I know...I don't want Kit to go...shes one of my favorite characters... but at least Robbie's staying in...I love him...lol...

Well...until the next update...ENJOY!!!

Review...and the next fantasy you have...giggle...will come true...

Love u all

The future Mrs Ja rule

XxXxXxXxX


	10. No more drama

_**C**_**hapter 10- No more Drama**

I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in soooooooo long but there has been a-l-o-t going on...mostly homework but I promise to make time to write a new chapter though and not just wait until the holidays!

Muhahaha...66 review sonly 34 to go Becky...lol,

Notes to my reviewers will be, as always at the bottom of the page!

Anyway, I think I've bored you enough already, so enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

Whilst walking home Noah found out the hard way that slamming you're head into a fence in frustration was not a good way of relieving misery. 

He had decided to walk the five miles home as his tiredness and wretchedness had hit home. When he reached the beach, he stopped, stood and whimpered as once again he relived the emotion that took over him when he thought of never seeing Kit again. His head sank and pounded vociferously as it made contact with wood.

"Ugh!" was all he could muster whilst bitterly thinking of how they could do that in movies without showing any pain.

"You'll lose your marbles before your time if you carry on like that" said the familiar voice of Alf from behind him, "How's young Kit?"

Alfs question was answered by the look on Noah's face.

"Don't ask," responded Noah longing for Alf to disappear.

"I know, you don't have to tell me...you'd rather be on ya tod," his voice rang clearly aloud as Noah was afraid he would go deaf any minute, "but I'm sure you'll feel better after a nice cupper in the diner" and with that he frogmarched Noah beside him, Noah not bothering to object out of tiredness.

"Were you always this annoying of are you just in a good mood?" Noah said quietly having to restrain himself from knocking the hat that lied embarrassingly on Alf's shiny head.

"Ahhh, hello stranger!" her voice penetrated him, "You look ghastly"

Alf and Leah simultaneously rolled their eyes at colleen's lack of empathy.

Noah however smiled politely to her and took a fairly private seat in the diner wanting to rid himself of all the noise, as if on cue Hayley wandered in and noticed Noah sat alone, his head buried in his hands.

A frown was once again plastered to her face,

"Noah?" she questioned, her anxiety growing as Noah raised his head.

His once perfect hair was dishevelled, the huge bags under his eyes were magnified against his pale skin, his hands were shaking violently and his clothes hadn't been changed in days. She couldn't help but wonder how one single person could reduce a strong, young man like Noah, to this.

"You have to sleep" Hayley ordered, "It's been days, if I were you I'd be flat on my back with my mouth wide open!"

Noah gave a feeble laugh, "I guess trying to sleep with Jude's snoring has finally paid off...look Hales, stop worrying" he reassured her matched with a smile, "I'm goin' home for a shower, see you later" and with that her left the Diner, customers holding their noses in his wake.

* * *

"Where's Noah?" Kit asked groggily after having just woken up after a dose of sedatives. 

"He's gone home for an hour or two, he said he needs to sort things out at work, don't worry love, we're all here for you" comforted Beth, "He'll be back soon."

Kit then once again closed her eyes, a smile displayed across her face. "How can she smile in a place like this after a near death experience?" Robbie said as he came through the door, he took a seat next to his mother.

"You can go if you want Mum", offered Robbie, "I'm here and its not like she's going' anywhere is she?"

"You've got to be joking, there is no way I'm leaving you alone with all these machines that you've been craving to inspect"

"Wha?" he responded feigning innocence, "I am shocked...a mother/son relationship is based on trust, how can you not trust you own flesh and blood? Especially the only good looking one in the family!"

"Well I could really do with some sleep" She said slowly more to herself than Robbie, she was silent for a few moments weighing the pro's and con's...she finally reached a decision "One hour!" she said clearly attempting to drill it into his brain, "that's all" and with that smiled at her son and headed for home.

* * *

A freshly hair-sprayed Noah was once again walking down the long and arduous corridor that had been a home to him since the accident. 

His sleep had made him feel better, and knowing that Kit was up and about now lifted his spirits up...

Only to come crashing back down again...

As he reached the window seeing into Kit's room he noticed the overly-friendly bald patch of Dr. Smith, he was bent over Kit's bed...his exceedingly large bottom blocking most of Kit from view.

Noah immediately crashed through the doors, grabbed the Doctor from around his neck and aggressively pulled him away from Kit. As if he was expecting this he didn't retaliate and went and stood a good few feet away from Noah as he leant over Kit where the doctor had previously been (although not blocking most of Kit sue to his enormous backside)

Using the little medical education he had, he checked to see whether she was okay, when he was satisfied he turned, eyes blazing towards the doctor who was once again smirking.

The two of the were silent, Noah squinting at the doctor so badly he couldn't really even see the doctor anymore (which has its advantages) and the doctor smirking for so long that the muscles in his face were tiring.

His plan was working perfectly of course; he would get his own back on Noah Lawson! No one embarrass doctor smith in front of his colleagues. The doctor thought insanely...

* * *

Once again I'm soooooooo sorry for the really loooooo...etc...ng wait for updates... 

Although I have excuses:

My dog ate the computer,

Homework,

I ate the computer,

I spilt coke on the computer,

I'm dead,

I'm soooo stuuupid that I forgot I owned a computer...

They took the coke away from meeeeee...

* * *

And about the title of this chapter...I was listening to Mary J Blige when I started to write this and I know that the drama is quite far from over but I couldn't think of anything else to name it! 

Also I know that this chapter isn't very long but I just thought I should end it there...

Anyhoo...

**Notes to my reviewers:**

**QueenVix**- Can I be unlocked for Christmas?

Thank you for the review...your always first to review...aww shucks,

Btw, plleeeeeaaassssseeeee update 'depend on me' soon...

I'll cry if you don't...

**Stacy**- Thankyouuuuuuuuu...ahem, I thought if I'd include the doctor it might last a little longer...

Thanks for the review...

I L-O-V-E you!

**Catchastar**- Thanks for the review...and sorry for the wait, I'll try and update sooner next time!

I L-O-V-E you too!

**Von Dutch**- lol, thank you!!! Your right, I do want to punch the doctor in the face...but maybe soon someone will do it for you... hint, hint

**Dibbsie**- Thank youuuuu...um, I seem to have misplaced the pictures from the dance...but don't worry...I am at this moment looking for more on the Internet!

**Becky**- to start thanks for the reviews!

I am going to carry on with the writing being quite spaced out and aligned on the left...as you said, it make more sense to stick with one structure than keep changing!

About the title...I just felt the fic had kind of evolved and didn't fit with 'the real reason' anymore so I just renamed it the first thing that popped into my mind...if you have one that you think would be better pllllllease tell me...

I think I want to bring the truck driver back in but as a good guy...he may make a few appearances...or maybe a big appearance???

Any way...thanks again for the reviews...hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Buff1700**- lol, thank you! And enjoy! And, please update your fanfic soon!

* * *

Btw...sorry i made Noah smelly... 


End file.
